koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sheelagh
Sheelagh (シーラ) is a reoccurring non-playable character in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. The majority of the game has her act as a secondary antagonist, but she assists Areus's party as a NPC ally towards the game's climax. Zill O'll briefly mentions her as Zelashell's unnamed companion. She is 26 years old at the start of the game. Role in Game Sheelagh was once a traveling performer with her husband and childhood sweetheart, Shea. She admired his character even through her mother's disapproval and left her home to be with him. They wanted to see the world together, but he one day perished protecting her from a group of monsters. Struggling to make ends meet with his sudden death, Sheelagh eventually used her talents to become an adventurer. Sometime before the main story, she teamed up with Xenetes and Zelashell. She chooses jobs for the trio, although the information she depends on tend to be dead end leads. After one of his matches in the arena, Areus is confronted by Sheelagh and company. She believes him to be "Balor's grandson" and wants the bounty on his head. Though the scar on the half-elf's back is exposed and matches the description of their target, Areus's master, Darqin, lies for Areus by telling them it originated from an unrelated incident from his gladiator career. Publicly foiled and humiliated, Sheelagh relents and leaves with her comrades. They occasionally meet Areus's party in various guilds and taverns in Vyashion. Later, Sheelagh and company decide to accept Dyneskal's bounty for the Weapon of Darkness, the Sword of Nothingness, which causes them to compete with Areus and Nemea's parties for it. The trio follow them to Phantom Dragon Island and attack their vessel. When the ship is wrecked, the trio are dragged into the hunt for Areus's head by the Dyneskal troops who accuse him of treason. To fight for their survival, the trio join forces with the main protagonist's party. Once they are safe, Xenetes decides that they are much too involved to ignore them and joins Areus's instigation in Ancient Castle. Sheelagh and Zelashell follow suite and are imprisoned when Molzova reports of the half-elf's treason to Balor. Without her knowledge, Sheelagh's body is used by Zofor to conjure the spirit of the demon, Argyleshire. She acts as the chancellor's spy on the main party and is used as his puppet within the castle. She guides Areus and company to the sorcerer who then unleashes Argyleshire's powers when they draw close. Areus and company subdue the demon, but Sheelagh sacrifices herself to shield Areus from Zofor's magic. Dying in Areus's arms, she reveals where Balor hid the Sword of Nihil and kisses him with her final breath. Following Balor's demise, Zelashell digs a grave for her and places Areus's personal sword as its marker. Although he cannot remember Areus by this point, he somehow feels Sheelagh would have wanted to be with it. Character Information Personality Aware of her voluptuous figure's allure, Sheelagh tries to present herself as a sassy and flirtatious woman of experience. Yet her true character isn't as worldly as her front, and it shows in her gullibility for obvious deception. She pouts if she has erred or if her maturity is challenged. Xenetes and Zelashell enjoy teasing her for her faults, laughing at her angry tantrums in good jest. Even if she doesn't hold a grudge for their banter, Sheelagh is determined to someday prove her worth to them as a reliable hunter. Sheelagh hides her remorse for her departed husband, often choosing to mope in a tavern by herself. Though it was no fault on her part, she regrets being unable to protect him in his time of need. She sees the same loneliness her husband once suffered in Areus, causing her to be fascinated and attracted to him. While she playfully offers herself to him throughout the game, Sheelagh hopes the half elf can obtain the happiness he seeks. Boss Fight For the boss fight against Sheelagh, she will throw darts in multiple directions at the player. She can also somersault to release waves of fire. Sheelagh can also throw her boomerang to cut the player. Voice Actors *Sarah Edmundson - English voice *Yuka Komatsu - Japanese voice Gallery Sheelagh-trinityzilloll-render.jpg|Main render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters